motsukifandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Madness
This is the event in which I was born upon. (Motsuki before humanoid is talking) The Synopsis Luna Girl has sent me, a moth, to steal the moon crystal from the PJ Masks' headquarters. Say, where DO they get their money? As moths were entering, the droid that inhabits the place sounded the alarm that got all the moths, except me, away. Once I infiltrated the base of operations, I entered their vault, found the crystal, and stole it without a problem (well, except that droid again, but it failed to stop me). We flew, and boss told me her plan to end the PJ Masks (End is a strong word for what's about to happen). Once at the Lunar Fortress, Luna girl has congratulated me for doing my job. As I was promoted to henchmoth, I recieved a power boost, as well as an appearance change (I found myself with marks around me), and a name fitting for a henchmoth: Motsuki. Once the moon beam was set up, Luna Girl then initiated her (plan? If it can be called one.) to steal the objects of the city. She saw the PJ Masks coming, and we noticed...Catboy didn't come. I had a great plan...to take advantage of them splitting up. Luna agreed. We were just pulling stuff from the city, until they were almost here. So we aimed the moon beam at them. Then, a big furball (HOW?) came and knocked out the moon beam. We were just talking about the plan, and I got...a weird feeling. I knew...it was my new powers. I could track the PJ Masks and detect them. Luna Girl told me to try using my new powers. I trapped both the lizard one and the owl girl. We put them in moon pods, and we even took their powers. This has to be the closest we've ever been... Luna video-called Catboy, and called him Ratboy, (which is really weird, since he's a cat, not a rat). And well, told him all about her plan. (why must villains always reveal their plans to the heroes?) Then she made a bad pun about the moon crystal. Haha, Luna, veeery funny (NOT). Then we started the moon beam right back up again. First, we took that big old museum. Although, Catboy WENT INTO THE MOON BEAM!! It was so unexpected. I had a great plan. We would leave Catboy to DIE in space. I told boss my plan, and she agreed. Then, we shut off the moon beam. Catboy was struggling to stay ahead of the moon beam, and he failed to do so. However, within the laws of plot devices, the PJ Headquarters (Seriously, HOW do they get their money?) rescued him in the last minute. Luna Girl was RAVING mad, since we were so close to actually pulling this off. (Note to self: NEVER make her mad.) Boss went outside to try to find Catboy and zap him. She ordered me to chase Catboy and get him. The chase continued outside, and Catboy did an ANNOYINGLY epic flip. Luna came outside to check on me, and helped me try to catch Catboy, until, Owlette and Gekko...somehow ESCAPED! We were so mad, especially boss. Luna Girl activated the moon beam, and she got the museum. Then, Owlette used her physically impossible wind power, and it almost KILLED me! Then, we got our first delivery, the museum. Then, the PJ Masks were discussing their plan. I was hoping it wasn't something that would defeat us, because we were so close. Gekko threw a big rock, and it was too slow. We might actually have a chance! But then, Catboy somehow GAVE IT SPEED! That goes against the laws of physics, to be honest. It was heading toward the moon beam, until The owl girl used her physic breaking owl feathers and made BOTH Luna's magnet AND moon crystal fall to the ground! Luna went and got her magnet, and then the giant moon beam harness fell on the moon crystal! We thought it had been destroyed forever, and then Catboy came and saved us (Ironic, is it not?) They brought us in HQ, but...I saw something out the window. It was...the moon crystal. We knew this couldn't be over yet... The Gallery Moon Madness tc.png|Title card Screenshot 20191201-152441 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191201-152514 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191201-152414 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191201-152319 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191201-152311 YouTube.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes